


Instead of breaking up, let's do some kissing and making up

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Idiots in Love, Makeup Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Tim has too much to drink and he gets handsy with someone. You are not happy.





	Instead of breaking up, let's do some kissing and making up

I was so angry with Tim. We'd been at a wedding and he'd let a random woman put her hands all over him as well as touching her. He'd had too much to drink and he thought it was funny. I did not. How dare she dance with him like that?! I didn't want to cause a scene though so I said nothing. Now we were home and Tim was trying to placate me but it wasn't working. I was furious!

“What the fuck Tim? You let her practically fucking grope you!”

He had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Darling I'm sorry! She wouldn't leave me alone so I thought that if I danced with her, she'd go away…”

“Well obviously it didn't work did it?! She was all over you!!”

Tim put his face in his hands. He hated that he'd hurt me like this but surely the woman had to be partly to blame. Not that he'd dream of saying that as he didn't want to feel worse than he already did, nor did he want me any more angry than I already was. 

“Baby, please”

Tim pleaded, taking my hands in his. I didn't pull away but I stiffened slightly. 

“Please believe me when I say that my heart is yours. Too much alcohol and my fucking male testosterone are no excuse! I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I promised never to do that and I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I'll ask for it every day because I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You're my whole world. I want you and I need you and I'm begging you to believe me. Please...please…”

Tim's voice broke at this and he let his tears run down his face. He looked heartbroken and so sorrowful. My heart ached. How could he do this to me?! I'd been harsh but he deserved to hear just how much he'd hurt me. I just fucking hated other women trying to get their claws into him. He could've restrained himself though. Fucking male ego!

“Tim you really hurt me tonight. Can you imagine how it felt to watch someone else put their hands on you? And what makes it worse is that you did it too. You led her on! I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. I love you with every fibre of my being and to see that just about fucking killed me. Do you understand that?!”

He needed to know this. 

“I do, I do. I'd kill if anyone did that to you,”

“So how could you think it was ok to do it me?”

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I swallowed them down. 

“How could think that it was okay?!”

My eyes flashed dangerously as I waited for an answer. Tim just stared at me with his mouth open. He was afraid to say anything in case he upset me again. 

“Tim I love and adore you but you've got to know that this is not okay. It's just not. Alcohol or not and handsy bitches or not, there is no excuse!”

Tim looked up at me through the tears in his eyes. 

“I need some fresh air,”

“Do you want me -”

“No!”

I said, cutting him off. 

“I need to be alone right now,”

“Baby please…”

“Tim, just leave me be,”

I said and I walked out the front door. I ran to the car and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Sobs wracked my body as they fell. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I loved Tim with everything I had and I couldn't believe that he'd do this to me. I knew that he worshipped the ground I walked on which is why it was so hard to process. I get that everyone loves it when someone pays them attention. But it doesn't mean that you act on it. Was there something I wasn't giving him that he needed to look elsewhere? This was so fucked up! Why am I even thinking about this? This is not my fault! It's all Tim and that fucking bimbo! I guess at the end of the day he's come home with me. 

I felt injured and a little empty. We'd had a fairytale life so far. It was bound to happen eventually. I just didn't think we'd argue over him dancing inappropriately. Was I making too big a deal about this? Maybe I was. At least a little. In the end, she'd had her five minutes with Tim and she'd probably get off on it for the next few weeks. But Tim was here with me. I was his special lady. He lost his way for a bit but I believed him when he said how much he loved me. 

He'd have had time to think things over now. And I hoped he felt suitably ashamed. This was such a dick move. But I loved him so much. I wanted to give him another chance. Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and walked back to the house. 

I let myself in and the house was in darkness. 

“Tim?”

I called out as I walked down the hall. 

“Tim?!”

I reached the kitchen and I saw him, sitting down on the floor. His back was against the unit and he had his knees bent to his chest. He looked broken and the sight of him so vulnerable made me ache for him. 

“Honey, are you ok?”

He didn't move 

“Tim? Tim?! You're scaring me!”

I said, trying to keep my voice even. I'd had enough of fighting. Slowly he turned his face towards me and I was shocked. He looked awful. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his face was glistening with tears. 

I sat down beside him and took his hand. 

“Don't think that I'm condoning this at all, but we have too much to lose if we don't move past this,”

I told him. He squeezed my hand softly. I felt tears prick my eyes again.

“I hate myself for what I've done to you,”

He murmured, sniffling,

“I'm such a fucking idiot! Someone showed me a bit of attention and what do I do? I fucking go for it! I don't know what I was thinking…”

“Frankly I don't know what you were thinking either. You certainly weren't thinking about me. Is there something that I'm not giving you that you felt the need to do this?”

“Oh my god no!”

He said in a panicked tone. 

“But you can see how I'd think that?!”

“I can see,”

He said sadly, the monotony of his wonderful voice pulling at my heartstrings. 

“I don't know what to say baby, except that I'm sorry for what I did to you. For making you feel this way. And even although I don't deserve it, I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart for a second chance,”

I just looked at Tim waiting to see what he was going to say next, my tears finally falling. 

He turned to face me. 

“Please,”

He said, his voice catching in his raw sounding throat,

“I know I've been foolish but I need you in my life,”

He reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes with a shaking hand. 

“I love you and I can't imagine my life without you,”

“I can't imagine mine without you,”

I told him quietly, a small smile creeping onto my lips. Tim moved in front of me and he reached out to hug me. I fell into his arms and hugged him tight as tears fell from my face onto his shoulder. 

“I love you so much,”

He whispered into my hair. 

“So much…”

“I love you too, with all my heart,”

He pulled back with a strange look on his face, then he lunged forward and kissed me, slamming me back against the unit with a bang as he threw his body against mine hard, like he'd been burned. 

His tongue immediately probed for entry into my mouth. His hands went for the hem of my top and he almost tore it in his haste to get it off. He then went for my bra and threw it away haphazardly as his mouth latched onto my breast, his hand kneading the other. He flicked his tongue over my nipple and I gasped out loud. 

Tim was crazy with lust, he was all over me but it didn't seem to be enough. I pulled his shirt over his head before kneeling up and kissing him breathless, a wave of arousal engulfing me. I wiggled out of my skirt as Tim unbuckled his pants. He yanked my panties down to my ankles before shucking down his boxers. He was rock hard and I was thrumming, desperate to have him inside me. 

He lay me back on the tiled floor and positioned his cock at my dripping entrance. He slid inside me in one smooth stroke, his hips cradled by my open thighs. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head. I felt so full as his cock filled me to the hilt, a moan escaping my lips at how he stretched me so deliciously. 

“FUUUUCK,”

Tim groaned through gritted teeth as he began to move his hips vigorously, fucking me harder than he'd ever done before. I could feel my back being scuffed by the edge of the tiles as he was pounding me so hard, but I didn't care. I needed it hard. I panted below him, the feeling of his cock stroking my insides making me dizzy with pleasure. 

Tim was groaning with every thrust as though each one was causing him pain. I'd never heard him like this before and it turned me on so much. 

“Baby, you're so fucking hot!”

He cried, his eyes boring into my own as he continued to piston his hips hard against me. I could hear his skin slapping against mine and his cock was hitting that spot deep inside me over and over. I couldn't think and I could barely breathe. 

“Make me cum for you Daddy!”

I managed to cry between a constant stream of moans. I was so turned on and desperate to release it. 

Tim grabbed my hips and held them in place as he fucked me harder than ever, if that was even possible. His face was contorted with concentration, his hips moving at break neck speed. 

“Oh god! Oh my fucking god!”

I cried. Tim was utterly ruining me and I'd never felt so good in my life. 

My orgasm crashed over me, completely overwhelming me as I arched my back crying out with pure unadulterated pleasure. This was the hottest sex we'd ever had. 

Tim wasn't far behind, his hips thrusting hard before they forced themselves forward as he emptied himself inside me, growling from his soul.

I collapsed boneless on the floor as Tim's hips continued to thrust until he was completely spent. He was panting harshly, the exertion still showing on his face, which was beaded with sweat. 

“Baby I love you so much,”

 

he whispered weakly as he lay down beside me, his chest heaving.

“I love you too but can we please move this off the floor? It's bloody freezing!”

I said and Tim huffed a laugh. He got up and gave me his hand to pull me to my feet. We went upstairs and got into bed. Tim couldn't keep his hands off me, and soon we were well on our way to round two.

Arguing was awful but this was definitely the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors as this wasn't beta'd.


End file.
